1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a data storage apparatus and system for outputting coded data, and more particularly, to a data storage apparatus and system for—coding data to be outputted and randomly varying a coding mode applied to each of fragments of the data, thereby providing enhanced data security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various data storage apparatuses for storing digital data are being provided. For example, there are a hard disk drive, a solid state drive (SSD) and various memory cards. In order to prevent an unauthorized person from reading the digital data stored in the data storage apparatus, the data storage apparatus requires enhanced data security technology for coding and outputting data stored in a security region to make difficult, perhaps impossible to decode the data even when data is read.